


Have a Piece of You

by SluttyPamian



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Joseb - Freeform, M/M, Mind Games, Smut, Trans Male Character, Unrequitted Love, Yes you read that right, not a happy story folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: When Joseph finally has a chance to confess his feelings to Sebastian, he had no idea things would unfold as they did. Ruvik's twisted world is a strange place, but some things are even more horrible than expected.





	Have a Piece of You

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES!!!
> 
> So yeah, I think I'm finally off my TEW hiatus after one single fic that wasn't TEW and a bunch of half attempted ideas including trying to make video games again. So I decided to come back with a bang, and write everyone's favourite thing,,,,, Cannibalism. I know any normal person is well versed in cannibalism, and keep in mind I'm not normal so I sadly do not know much about the subject. That being said, I hope I did a good enough job to keep y'all's satisfied.
> 
> Also I'm sure you can tell the exact point I lost motivation to write this, and sorry if it shows.

For the first time in a long time, Sebastian closed his eyes without worrying one of the shambling creatures he had been running from would attack him. He closed his eyes knowing that he would be okay, because now he had Joseph by his side again. The two had found each other and gotten separated a couple of times already, but Sebastian always managed to find him eventually. The pair was currently hiding in what seemed to be the busted up remains of a hotel in the equally busted remains of Krimson City. Sebastian laid on his side on one of the beds in the room while Joseph sat on the edge holding his axe. He was letting Sebastian rest, regain his strength for whatever was going to come next. Joseph already had his turn, though he told Sebastian to wake him after fifteen minutes. Sebastian had been sleeping for almost thirty, his chest rising and falling in an even rhythm. Every now and then Sebastian would whimper in his sleep and Joseph would hesitantly reach out to him as if to comfort him, then pull his hand back. Eventually, Joseph couldn’t resist and set his axe down to gently rub Sebastian’s back while he slept. This seemed to stop Sebastian's whimpering and brought a smile to Joseph's face. As he watched Sebastian sleep, Joseph realized his chest was tightening and his face was heating up. He had known for a while he had feelings for his partner, but there was never a good time to let the other man know, if he would let him know at all. He had never known Sebastian to show interest in men and didn't want to ruin their friendship with unwanted romance. But sitting on the bed and watching him sleep was almost torture to his wanting heart.

He scooted up on the bed so he was closer to Sebastian and cautiously brushed a few fallen strands of hair out of his face. The tightness in his chest was getting worse the longer he looked at Sebastian, and before he realized what he was doing he had taken off his gloves and was lightly caressing his face while the other man slept. Sebastian made a content sigh in his sleep that caused Joseph to quickly cover his mouth to prevent himself from answering with a needy whine. He felt like he was going to burst just from looking at Sebastian and couldn't resist leaning down to place a kiss against his temple. He was at war with himself: part of him wanting, no, needing, Sebastian in the most intimate of ways, while the other part of him screamed to stop before he took things too far. The part that was telling him to stop was easily silenced by the pounding in his ears as his heart beat out of control, reverberating against his ribs and certainly so loud it was going to wake the sleeping man. When Joseph pulled away from his one-sided kiss, he felt his heart stop dead and crumble in his chest when he saw Sebastian looking at him with confused eyes.

He backed away immediately, nearly causing himself to tumble off the bed in his shame and embarrassment. Hasty words of apology were pouring from his mouth as soon as he was able, and were only silenced when Sebastian sat up and placed a hand on his knee. Joseph took in a sharp breath and watched Sebastian intently, trying to figure out what the other man was thinking. 

“Joseph...”

Sebastian tightened his grip on Joseph’s knee and tilted his head. He had an expression on his face that made Joseph nearly die on the spot because of what it did to his heart. Sebastian’s lips were curved and betrayed the slightest hint of a smile, while his eyes remained soft and questioning. When Sebastian’s hand inched further up Joseph’s leg, his brain fizzled out and he couldn’t respond.

“How long have you wanted to do that?” Sebastian murmured.

Joseph didn’t know what to say in response. Was he supposed to suddenly confess to Sebastian? Was he supposed to pretend nothing happened? In absence of a response from Joseph, Sebastian leaned towards him and pressed their lips together. Joseph was surprised by the sudden show of affection from Sebastian and pushed him away before realizing what just happened. Sebastian had actually kissed him.

“Seb, what... Why?”

Sebastian snaked an arm around Joseph and pulled the two of them flush together on the bed. Joseph made a startled noise of protest that was interrupted by Sebastian burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“Shhh... Joseph... It’s alright.”

Joseph found himself reassured by Sebastian’s actions and slowly returned the affection, wrapping his arms around the older man and being so bold as to kiss him in return. Joseph shuddered as Sebastian began to expertly untuck and unbutton his clothes so he could touch the now exposed skin. Joseph still couldn’t believe this was happening. He figured the only logical reason for Sebastian’s behaviour was the man had snapped from the stress. As much as he wanted Sebastian to continue, Joseph knew that the right thing to do was to stop him.

“Seb, wait, I...”

He didn’t want to stop. He wanted to let Sebastian touch him and kiss him until he forgot about everything else. Sebastian paused in his ministrations and looked at Joseph with hurt in his eyes.

“Joseph, please. It’s just us. You can be selfish, it’s okay.”

Sebastian kissed Joseph again, tongue delving passed the other man’s lips effortlessly. Sebastian then pulled them both into a laying position on the bed with Joseph on top of him. It was getting harder for Joseph to resist Sebastian and so he gave in and allowed the other man to continue touching him.

“Please Joseph,” Sebastian panted in between kisses.

“I want you to have me, as much of me as you want.”

Joseph rutted against Sebastian like a horny teenager and hastily tried to strip him of his own clothing. Sebastian helped in Joseph’s endeavor and soon both men were down to their underwear and panting. Joseph could practically feel how wet Sebastian was through his boxers, the only thing separating the two men were flimsy pieces of cloth. In his excitement, Joseph bit Sebastian’s lip and was shocked to taste blood. If Sebastian was in any sort of pain, he didn’t show it and continued to kiss Joseph with the same passion he had been. When they parted, a thin strand of blood and saliva connected Joseph’s pink lips to Sebastian’s now crimson stained ones. They kissed again with fervor until Joseph's lips were just as bloody and his pupils were blown wide with lust.

“Joseph, I need you.” Sebastian panted.

“I've wanted you for so long. Please...”

Joseph answered Sebastian's pleas by leaving a trail of bloody kisses along his body and stopping at his boxers. Joseph quickly stripped away the offending material and wasted no time in going for Sebastian's clit. The other man jerked his hips and cried out in pleasure, not expecting Joseph to go right for it. Joseph wasn't about to take his time, not when he had waited for so long. Sebastian only egged him on, panting and moaning and quivering and cursing in pleasure while he begged Joseph not to stop. He practically devoured Sebastian, savouring the taste of him and slipping in two fingers while he continued to work his clit. When Sebastian finally came, and Joseph could feel him contracting around his fingers, only then did he pause to look up at Sebastian's sex drunk face and smirk. He did that, he made Sebastian come unraveled like this.

“There's still more of me you could take.” Sebastian murmured.

Joseph’s smirk turned into an almost predatory grin as he crawled back up to kiss Sebastian. He nibbled on Sebastian’s lip and lapped away the blood as it blossomed and started to drip towards his chin. 

“I’ll take every last bit of you...” Joseph found himself murmuring in response.

He slipped off his boxers and lined himself up with Sebastian. He pushed in slowly, savouring both the feeling of Sebastian’s warmth, and the intake of breath he did. Joseph had wanted this for so long, and now he finally had his wish. He thrust lazily, peppering Sebastian in more bloody kisses and dragging his nails along the other man’s torso. Joseph could feel himself getting close to his release, egged on by Sebastian’s breathy moans, when Sebastian put his hand against his chest to stop him. Joseph was confused, and worried he had done something wrong at first, but upon seeing Sebastian’s grin he raised an eyebrow playfully.

“Let me ride you.”

Joseph nodded his head, temporarily caught off guard by Sebastian’s boldness but nonetheless willing to oblige. They shuffled around on the bed and Sebastian hovered teasingly over Joseph’s cock. He kissed Joseph passionately as he lowered himself down and wrapped his arms around the smaller man to anchor them together.

“I know what you want...” Sebastian murmured against the shell of Joseph’s ear.

“What’s stopping you from taking it?”

Sebastian rode him slowly, achingly so and nearly made Joseph lose his mind. He gripped Sebastian’s hips and pushed him onto his cock and coaxed him into a faster pace that was more to his liking. He then brought their lips together again and moved down to Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian tightened his grip on Joseph, effectively locking him in place, and chuckled.

“Go on, give in.”

Joseph bit down on Sebastian’s neck, teeth digging into the flesh and drawing blood. Sebastian groaned and pressed Joseph’s head against his neck, encouraging him to continue. It was too easy to tear into the skin and into the muscle as Sebastian continued to ride him. 

“That’s it Joseph, show me who you really are.”

Joseph wasn’t sure how long they continued like that, with him tearing into Sebastian’s neck while the other man rode him. Sebastian kept murmuring in his ear, things he couldn’t hear or understand, and soon Joseph once again felt the tightening building up in him. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back when his climax hit him and felt Sebastian tighten around him not long after. Once he regained his breath, he slowly looked back at Sebastian and stared in horror at what he had done. Sebastian’s neck and throat had been completely chewed open and blood freely poured from the wound and dribbled onto their bodies. Joseph could feel the tackiness of the blood drying on his own face and tried to push himself away, but Sebastian held him fast.

“Isn’t this what you wanted, Joseph?” He hissed.

With a start, Joseph realized what was happening. That wasn’t Sebastian, it was one of Ruvik’s tricks. Knowing it was a trick didn’t make it any easier to escape however, and he was still trapped.

“Disgusting what you’d do given the chance.” The fake Sebastian continued.

“The things that lie in that carefully wrapped little head of yours. I’ll peel them apart and feed them to you.”

Joseph suddenly found himself on his back, hands pinned above his head while the fake Sebastian pulled a piece of his mangled neck off and dangled it in front of Joseph. He force fed it to the other man, and continued to tear pieces off to give him until Joseph thought he would either throw up, or die. It was horrible, disgusting, and he couldn’t get away. When the fake Sebastian was done tearing parts of his neck off to feed Joseph, he gave him one final kiss that felt completely wrong before wrapping both hands around Joseph’s own, undamaged throat. He struggled to get free, but couldn’t escape the superior strength. The last thing he saw before his vision faded and he blacked out was the fake Sebastian grinning down at him, and the hooded figure of Ruvik watching eagerly behind him.

* * *

Joseph suddenly found himself bolting upright, hands around his neck and a choked scream escaping him. There was another set of hands on him almost instantly, and a familiar voice trying to calm him. Once he came down from his panicked state, Joseph realized it was Sebastian, a worried look on his face and a trickle of blood coming out of his nose. The sight of the blood revolted Joseph, and he closed his eyes and tried to shy away from Sebastian. It was a dream, everything that happened wasn’t real. He cautiously opened his eyes and saw Sebastian looking at him, hand partially outstretched like Joseph’s had been in the dream as he reached for the sleeping Sebastian. Joseph shook his head to dispel the remnants of the dream and risked looking at Sebastian again.

“Seb? I’m fine... I think.”

Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek, eyes flickering as he studied Joseph. When his partner didn’t respond, Joseph spoke again.

“What... What happened to your nose?”

Sebastian’s eyes widened a little bit and he absentmindedly dabbed at the blood slowly leaking down to his lips.

“You uh... Were having some kind of nightmare I guess. Flailing all over the place. You uh... Got in a good swing.”

Joseph changed his position on the bed so he sat cross legged and facing Sebastian. The terror of the nightmare slowly faded from him, and he breathed a deep sigh of relief knowing that Sebastian was okay, despite a bloody nose. He stiffened however when Sebastian wrapped his arms around him in an unexpected hug.

“Look, I’m glad you’re alright.” He said with a rougher voice than usual.

“I just...” He let go of Joseph and looked at him.

Joseph could see the beginnings of tears forming in Sebastian’s eyes and his own chest tightened.

“I need you here, alright?”

Joseph’s brain switched to autopilot, doing what only seemed natural. He quickly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian was visibly shocked and couldn’t respond, but Joseph paid it no mind.

Instead, he focused on the copper taste of Sebastian’s blood.


End file.
